FIGHT TO SAVE PEACE
by Kai Hilary love forever
Summary: Gundom pilots and Relena save peace.


**gundomwing**

**Fight to save peace**

One Rainey night on colony L3 Trowa Barton was helping put the Circus animals to bed when he heard someone in the middle of two tents, and whom he saw was a battered woman holding two babies in her arms. Trowa recognized her as Relena Peacecraft he bent down and helped her up on to her feet Trowa asked her if she was alright but she looked scared and asked, "are you Trowa one of the gundom pilots." He nodded yes she then fell into his arms and thrust the babies and a letter into his hand; she whispered into his ear "get the gundom pilots together. Give Heero Yuy his son and daughter. A new evil is coming" she kissed Trowa on the cheek and then she ran of into the rainey night. Trowa looked in the direction Relena took. He was snapped out of it when he heard an ear-breaking scream.

Then he heard Catherine's voice behind him. He turned around holding the two babies in his arms; she demanded to know who babies as she ran up to him. He turned and said," Heero and Relena Yuy "he called as his walked to his trailer. He opened the door, and set the babies down on his bed. He looked at the letter, and he put it on his bedside table as he got onto his laptop. He got ready to send an email to Duo, Quatra, Wufei, and Heero. He needed to make it to the spaceship Peace million, ware the gundom pilots usually meat. Trowa was just finishing up his e-mail, to the other gundom pilots. When both babies started screaming, Trowa didn't no how to stop them from crying. He heard a nock on his door, he went and open, the door they're stood Catherine. With two baby bottles, dippers owe thank god where did you get these as he helped her with, the bottles and dippers. She said," we use them for the baby chimps at the ceruse. She picked one of the babies and commanded Trowa to sit down she gently settled the baby in his arms. Then she picked up the other baby, and held it in her arms as she started to feed it and this also showed him how to hold the bottle and feed. Then she showed Trowa how to burp them, and Trowa didn't like it but had to be done. Then they set the babies down on the couch, and they fell a sleep. Trowa whispered thank you as he went over to his computer and he cleared a shuttle to use because he was leaving tomorrow early for Pease million. Catherine gave him some supplies and a carrier for the two babies. Trowa and Catherine were watching the two babies when suddenly there was a commotion out side Trowa opened the door and stopped of many people running by he said," we found a women dead by the lion tent." Trowa told Catherine to stay with the babies, as he ran all the way to the lion cages. Then he saw her their on the ground Relena Peacecraft dead on the ground and the mother of the two babies, and Heero Yuy love.

The one that had the people fight back to end the war, and gave the people hope for total peace. Trowa bent down and picked her up as he was heading back to the trailer, with Relena in his arms. He suddenly realized Relena had a week pulse, and she was barley breathing he ran the rest of the way to the open trailer door. He told Catherine to get the medical kit, as he set Relena on the spare bed in his trailer. Trowa saw some dryad bloodstains on her clause; Relena has a gash on her head that was bleeding profoundly, Trowa put a cloth over it and some presser. Then Catherine came back and pushed Trowa out so she could change, and bandaged and changed the clause of her. Then she let Trowa back in after she was done, and then Trowa made arrangements for Relena to accompany him on the space shuttle he set for the next morning to go to Peace million.

Trowa woke up the fallowing morning, and he got the babies and Relena dressed ready to go. They went to the space shuttle hanger; he met Quatre one of the other gundom pilots. Trowa and Quatre were good friends, and Quatre saw Relena in a wheelchair being pushed by Trowa as they got closer Quatre saw two babies hanging from Trowa's chest. Quatre was speechless, Trowa saw Quatre surprised look. Trowa new how it felt when he first saw Relena and the two babies, Quatre walked over to them whose babies are these? And what happened to Relena?

Trowa said," the babies are Heero's and Relena's and she was attacked last night. Quatre was vary surprised at what he heard, Quatre walked over to help get Relena and the babies on board the shuttle so they could be off to Peace million it would take them a hour to get their. Quatre took the wheelchair with Relena in it from Trowa, as he pushed it into the shuttle, and fastened her in. Trowa walked in with the two babies, and he put them in their in shuttle baby carriers. When one of them grabbed on to the front of his short, the other one was fast a sleep. So Trowa took the one that was still in his arms, and went sat down across from Quatre how was in the pilot seat.

They were ready to go, as the shuttle took off. As they took off the baby in Trowa's arm started to fuse, and Trowa felt damp coming from the babies bottom meaning it needed to be changed, so as soon as they reached space Trowa got up and started to change the baby's dipper. He was lucky Catherine his sister who showed him how to look after the babies. When he was done Trowa went and sat down again with a happy baby in his arms. The baby grabbed onto Trowa's long hair and started pulling on it Trowa wincing every pull. Quatre saw what was happening with Trowa, and the baby that was in his arms so he put the shuttle on autopilot to get one of the toys out of one of the bags he picked up the rattail. Quatre rattled it in front of the baby's face it let go of Trowa's hair. Quatre gave the Trowa the rattle so he could keep the baby detracted and as time pasted the baby fell asleep in Trowa's arms. They were almost to Peace million sooner then expected; suddenly they heard a moan coming from Relena. She was starting to wake up, Trowa looked at Quatre with the look of surprise and happiness that Relena was finely waking up since the attack.

Relena said," Where am I, and are my babies ok?"

Trowa said," the babies are fine."

Relena said," ware is Heero, I need to tell him that we have children?"

Trowa said," we will meat him at Peace million, and Quatre is her and were two days away?"

Relena said," hello Quatre; and thank you Trowa.

Quatre said," hello"

Trowa said," Relena you need to rest know, and I will always protect you and the babies. Relena fell back asleep, and Trowa, Quatre went back to their seats and rest since the shuttle was on auto pilot witch was set on rout to Peace Million. The Gundom that helped in the battle for peace, and what people didn't know except for Relena and Gundom pilots was that they hid the gundom in a hidden location. The autopilots started beeping two hours later as it was coming into sight of Peace million Quatre got on the radio and said," Peace million this is Quatre, and Trowa calling."

Peace million said," come on board in hanger two, you have the all clear."

Quatre said," we need help to unload and we have Relena on board and she has been heart, please set up a room up for her and tell Heero she here and has two surprises for him."

Peace million said," roger, but Heero is not here yet and he will informed immediately when he gets here."

Quatre and Trowa headed to hanger two, and the docking passenger. They made it to final docking and set the docking locks Trowa got the babies ready, and also put Relena in the wheelchair. Quatre opened the shuttle doors, and how was leaning egested the wall was Duo with his hand behind his head and his brad hanging down along his back.

Trowa and Quatre walked out of the shuttle with Trowa pushing Relena in the wheelchair, and Quatre was carrying both babies in his arms. They came walking pasted Duo, he said," about time you showed up." As Duo finished saying it as he opened his eyes and saw for the first time Relena and the babies, Duo stuttered as he said," w.. wh. ar. b… ba.. bab… babies are they."

He said," what happened to Relena?"

Trowa said," well tell you everyone when they get here, ware's Heero, and Wufei have you heard from them Duo?"

Duo said," yes, we heard from them just a hour before you arrived."

The next three hours Trowa, Quatre, Duo got Relena and the babies situated in her room, with Relena settled in a queen size bed.

So when Heero arrived, that he could be with his wife and children. Quatre and Trowa got settled in too, Duo went back to the control room. Duo saw a ship on radar and new it had to be the others. Duo got on the radio, and he said," ship give access protocol."

6


End file.
